hot water
by deliriousnight
Summary: In which Fugaku announces that he wants to get married and Mikoto is in very big trouble. Canon!verse flashback. FugaMiko.


**dedication: to Mehl (aka narutoslowerparts) on tumblr because she wanted FugaMiko and it was her b-day on the seventeeth BUT WOW DON'T WISH HER BELATED HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHE'S EVIL.**

**notes: I'm sorry, this killed me. ALSO. This is a canon! verse flashback, I guess, and how I _imagined it happened_.  
**

**warning: Fluffflufffluffandmorefluff.  
**

**disclaimer: HAHAHA. NO.  
**

* * *

Mikoto Uchiha was in trouble.

She was in _deep deep_ trouble, the kind her parents always warned her not to get into.

And it had all started when Fugaku announced that he was ready to get married.

There had been a monthly clan meeting-which, as a twenty year old, Mikoto was finally eligible to go to-and she had been sitting there, listening very attentively to her father as he spoke about the current monetary state of the Police Force, when, abruptly, Fugaku had slammed his hand on the table and stood up, catching the attention of everyone present.

"Fugaku," his father had snapped sternly, "we're in the middle of an important discussion, sit _down_-"

"I want to get married," Fugaku had interrupted. A hush fell over the room and Fugaku's own father blinked up in confusion at his son.

"What?"

"I want to get married. I'm ready to get married," Fugaku had said.

"What brought _this_ on? I thought you said you were going to wait until you were thirty."

Mikoto had watched all this in wide-eyed confusion. Fugaku was twenty-five, which was the age when normal shinobi got married or had already gotten married, but Fugaku was _hardly_ a normal shinobi. Her distant relative had always spoken of marriage as if it was a tedious effort that he couldn't bother.

And whenever he did speak of marriage and how he didn't think he'd ever find someone he'd truly want to do such a thing with, he just managed to break Mikoto's heart into tinier and tinier pieces.

"Yes, well." Fugaku's lips had curled into a smirk. It was those kind of smirks that made Mikoto's heart flutter and stomach flop and made it hard for her to _breathe_. "I assumed I wouldn't be ready to take over the clan until then, and that I wouldn't have found a woman to marry even then."

Murmurs had broken out across the room. Fugaku's father shot everyone a sharp look and they all quieted down. "You've found a woman _now_?"

"Yes."

Mikoto had felt her heart shatter even more.

"Who is it?"

"I must first assure you that she is completely appropriate. She is an Uchiha, in this very room actually-"

Everyone looked around, in a faux discreet manner.

"-, she is a powerful kunoichi, a Jonin, and I have known her since childhood-"

Everyone continued to look around and Mikoto stayed frozen to her chair.

"-and I would like to take this moment to propose to her."

Then to everyone's surprise, including Mikoto's, Fugaku had strode over to her, gone down on one knee, and had withdrawn a single rose and a tiny little case from behind his back.

"Mikoto Uchiha, I have known you since we were children, when we used to play near the pond everyday and you used to put flowers in my hair when you thought I was sleeping.

"I have known you as a a graduating student, proud and graceful with your hita-ate secured around your forehead.

"I have known you as a teenager, as a Chunin and then Jonin, hardworking and strong, practicing everyday until you could have collapsed in a heap on the floor.

"I have known you as a tenacious kunoichi, who brings back success on every mission she is assigned.

"And I have seen you as a woman, five years younger than me, but not childish in the slightest, sending me glances that she thinks I don't see because I am not looking. But I still_ see_.

"And Mikoto Uchiha, I would love to see you as my wife, as we both rule over the Uchiha Clan, because that is all I've been able to think about lately whenever I look at you."

And then Fugaku had tucked the red flower behind her ear and the corners of his lips had continued to curl into that signature smirk of his and Mikoto had to whisper out a "yes," while her face turned as red as a tomato.

Mikoto Uchiha was _definitely_ in trouble.


End file.
